Networked electronic devices, including interconnected devices and sensors, are increasingly deployed in a variety of forms and configurations. These devices are becoming fundamental to the everyday actions of consumers, students, medicine, and business enterprise users, and are becoming used in virtually every aspect of activity including commerce, transportation, entertainment, and the like.
One of the fundamental building blocks of internet communications is the Universal Resource Locator (URL), generally structured in the format of “scheme://domain:port”. The use of URLs has served well for the client-server model familiar to today's current world wide web of documents. This configuration, however, is not directly applicable to various private network configurations and the uses of many networked electronic devices. Communication and addressing issues of networked electronic devices are often solved in an ad hoc way that is not standards-based.